This invention relates to a collapsible goal post that is suitable for use in American football.
A goal post in American football consists of a base connected to the playing field, a support attached to the base, a crossbar extending perpendicular from the support and parallel to the playing field, and an upright extending from either end of the crossbar. After many sporting games, it is common for fans and spectators to rush onto the field. In American football games in particular, spectators or vandals often climb onto and hang from the crossbar, support or other parts of the goal posts. Spectators falling from the goal posts may be injured or killed, or injuries or death can results from climbing spectators falling onto other spectators, players, officials, staff and others on the field. The goal posts are sometimes torn down by the spectators, which can also lead to injury and death to players, officials, staff, spectators and others on the field. It is also costly, time-consuming and otherwise bothersome to replace torn-down goalposts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,885 describes an articulated football goal post having a crossbar and uprights that that can be pivoted to a raised game position and lowered to a second position. However, since the uprights are substantially vertical in both the raised and lowered positions, the uprights can still be climbed or torn down by spectators or vandals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,605 describes an articulated football goal post having a crossbar and uprights that can be pivoted to a raised game position and lowered to a second position. In the second position, the uprights are substantially parallel to but suspended above the playing field. The second lowered position facilitates detachment of the crossbar and uprights. Although the detachment of the crossbar and uprights may prevent damage, the detachment process may be too slow to allow for complete detachment before the spectators rush onto the field. If removed by spectators or vandals, the uprights themselves may be moved, brandished, or otherwise handled in a manner that could cause injury or death to those on the field or in the area of the field. Furthermore, the detached crossbar and uprights must be completely removed from the field to prevent theft. The additional removal step is also time-consuming, and possibly even dangerous in a crowded situation.